1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control terminal, an imaging system, a control method, and a non-transitory medium saving a program.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique of detecting the motion of a person's hand from an image acquired from a camera and controlling equipment based on the detected motion of the hand, that is, a gesture, is known. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-53532 discloses a technique of detecting a motion of a user's finger on a virtual input device from an image and performing an input based on the detected motion of the finger. In this technique, a predetermined area of a desk surface or the like is used as a virtual input device (for example, a keyboard). A pressing operation with the user's finger in this area is detected.